A Little More Action, Please!
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Eles só precisavam de algo para mudar a rotina.


**N/A: **Fic para o projeto Friends With Benefits da seção RHr do fórum 6v. Projeto de **NC.** Se não gosta, nem leia.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little More Action, Please<strong>

_Por Marie Vigorito_

Ron admirava enquanto Hermione lavava a louça de forma cuidadosa. Ele gostava de observá-la, só pelo fato de saber que ela era dele e de mais ninguém. Possessivo, sim. Ciumento, muito. Mas era a verdade. Hermione, de fato, pertencia a ele e a mais ninguém. E o corpo dela também. Toda ela. Especialmente a bunda dela, da qual Ron tinha a perfeita visão de onde estava sentado.

Levantou-se, chegando por trás dela e a abraçando. Sentiu Hermione se assustar um pouco e suas pernas fraquejarem, então apertou mais os braços ao redor dela, lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

"Ronald, eu não terminei aqui." Ela falou séria, embora sua voz demonstrasse um tom risonho. "Espera um pouquinho."

"Não, Hermione." Ele respondeu, dando outro beijo no pescoço dela. "É só você acenar com a varinha e a louça some."

"É, mas eu prefiro fazer do jeito trouxa." Hermione respondeu, se desvencilhando do aperto dele. "Por favor, Ron."

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Ron tirou a varinha do bolso e acenou para a louça, fazendo com que ela se lavasse em um instante. Hermione se virou furiosa para ele, os braços cruzados e os olhos espremidos de uma forma que Ron sabia que lá vinha esporro.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," ela começou, apontando um dedo para o peito dele. "Você pode pelo menos respeitar alguma coisa que eu falo?"

Ele riu, ignorando o ataque dela e a puxando para um abraço.

"Se eu respeitasse, não teria a menor graça." O ruivo falou, sentindo ela relaxar. "E você não me amaria metade do que você ama." Acrescentou no ouvido dela, fazendo a morena corar.

"Talvez sim, talvez não." Ela respondeu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e sorrindo. "Você nunca vai saber se não começar a respeitar."

Ron não respondeu, abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la de leve nos lábios. Hermione gostava desses momentos, e do choque que acompanhava o toque. E as mãos dele apertando a sua cintura, a puxando mais para perto e fazendo sua respiração ficar pesada demais.

"Ronald." Ela começou a se afastar, como sempre fazia quando o beijo começava a tomar outros caminhos, mas dessa vez ele não deixou.

"Vem cá, Hermione."

Sem esperar por uma resposta dela, ele a puxou escada acima, parando na porta do quarto que ela dividia com a Ginny. A nunca deixaria eles dormirem no mesmo quarto sem estarem casados, eles sabiam muito bem disso então respeitavam. Mesmo que Ron soubesse que Ginny dava suas escapadas para ficar com o Harry no sotão, mas ele não ia denunciá-los. Não ainda.

Prensou-a contra a porta, continuando o beijo que tinham parado na cozinha. Só Deus sabia o que aconteceria com os dois se a Sra. Weasley aparecesse naquele instante e visse a forma absurda que eles estavam se beijando. Esse pensamento fez Hermione tirar uma das mãos do cabelo dele e abrir a porta atrás dela.

Foi andando de costas até sentir que estava apoiada em uma cama. Ron fechou a porta atrás dele com cuidado, para depois se jogar ao beijo com o entusiasmo anterior. Delicadamente, ele fez com que Hermione se deitasse, ficando entre as suas pernas, sem nem ao menos conferir de quem era a cama, e logo distribuia beijos por seu pescoço e seu colo, fazendo a morena suspirar.

"Ronald," ela gemeu quando Ron beijou o ponto sensível que se localizava um pouco acima da sua clavícula, perto do pescoço.

Estimulado por esse som, a mão de Ron que estava na coxa direita da morena, subiu até entrar pela barra do vestido curto que ela usava. Graças a Merlin ela tinha escolhido aquele vestido quando acordara de manhã, faria as coisas ficarem muito mais fáceis.

Não era a primeira vez que os dois faziam sexo, mas a primeira fora uma experiência que eles não queriam que tivesse acontecido daquela forma, sendo pegos por Harry e, quase, pela própria Sra. Weasley. Eles nem aproveitaram o momento de verdade, com medo de serem pegos, mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido.

A mão subia, e Ron percebeu que Hermione estava prestes a fazer com que ele parasse. Não aceitando essa ideia, ele voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, fazendo com que a morena voltasse a relaxar. A mão finalmente chegou ao elástico da calcinha, mas Ron mudou de ideia no último instante, se ajoelhando e olhando sério para Hermione.

"Tira o vestido." Ele disse, tentando controlar a própria respiração.

Ela queria dizer que não, que não ia tirar o vestido e que eles deveriam parar. Mas ela não podia, porque ela não queria. Não queria que ele parasse, não queria que eles desperdiçassem aquela chance que poderia ser única enquanto eles estivesse n'A Toca. Levantando-se ligeiramente, Hermione tirou o vestido pela cabeça, jogando-o no chão.

Ron parou para admirá-la por um instante. Ela usava um sutiã de rendinha azul, e uma calcinha combinando. Droga, ela parecia tão delicada daquela forma, que ele quase desistiu de fazer o que planejava. [i]Quase.[/i]

Afastando esse pensamento, Ron voltou a beijá-la, mais corrido dessa vez. A mão voltara para a coxa direita dela, aonde subia e descia, fazendo Hermione tremer somente ao toque. O ruivo foi baixando os beijos, passando por seu queixo, pescoço e parando em seu colo. De forma delicada, ele abriu o sutiã dela com as duas mãos, fazendo com que ela levantasse um pouco o corpo para tirá-lo também. A peça ficou em cima do vestido no chão.

Era somente a segunda vez que ele tinha exposição total aos seios dela. Ele estava estupefato. A cada dia se perguntava o porquê de ter essa pessoa tão perfeita para si. E pensar que um dia ele já a repudiara...

Mas isso não importava mais, ele acrescentou mentalmente, enquanto abaixava a cabeça para beijar o seios dela, sem chegar nos mamilos ainda. Ele queria torturá-la um pouco, e de fato estava conseguindo. Isso se confirmou devido aos gemidos baixos dela, gemidos que ela tentava, em vão, conter.

"Ronald," ela pediu e dessa vez ele a atendeu, beijando o mamilo esquerdo dela e mordendo-o delicadamente.

As costas dela arquearam e Ron se deliciava em saber que estava dando prazer à mulher que ele mais amava no mundo. Foi então que outra ideia passou em sua cabeça. Era idiota, fato. Poderia dar errado, fato. Mas não importava muito àquela altura do campeonato.

Abandonando os seios dela, Ron desceu os beijos até chegar em seu ventre. Suas mãos passaram para a barra da calcinha, enquanto ele abaixava a última peça de roupa que ela usava. Hermione arfou, enquanto Ron tirava sua calcinha de forma lenta por suas pernas. Mais uma peça para ser colocada no chão.

Voltando para ela, Ron segurou sua coxa e beijou delicadamente seu ponto mais sensível. As costas de Hermione arquearam, enquanto ela soltava mais um gemido baixo. E ele começou a beijar e estimular o ponto sensível dela, fazendo Hermione murmurar seu nome e gemer cada vez mais.

Ele podia continuar, e Hermione queria que ele continuasse, mas sabia que precisava sentí-lo dentro dela. Tomada por uma súbita força, ela o puxou para cima, beijando o nos lábios enquanto levantava a sua camisa.

Ron entendeu o que ela queria, e a ajudou enquanto tirava suas próprias roupas. Primeiro a camisa, que foi jogada ao lado do vestido. Depois os sapatos, que foram chutados para fora dos pés dele, e então a calça junto da cueca, outras duas peças que pousaram no chão, esquecidas.

"Ron, anda logo." Ela pediu, puxando-o de volta para um beijo.

Merlin, como ela precisava sentí-lo. Era uma coisa absurda, uma necessidade fora de sentido. Mas ela precisava, e tinha certeza que ele também queria possuí-la. Que fizesse isso logo de uma vez! Para que tanta tortura?

Então ele finalmente estava dentro dela e se movia de forma calma, para que Hermione se acostumasse. Ela confessava, doía para porra, e ela nem era mais virgem! Mas doía, porque ela não pudera se acostumar com o tamanho.

Logo a dor foi substituída por uma nova onda de prazer, enquanto ela começava a se acostumar e Ron ajudava, dando beijos em seu ponto sensível no pescoço. E o prazer aumentava a cada minuto, e ela suspirava o nome dele.

"Hermione," ele suspirou de volta, gemendo baixinho perto do ouvida dela e lhe causando tremores.

E esses aumentaram, conforme ela sentia que seu ápice do prazer chegava com uma força absurda. Ela queria gritar quando esse chegou, mas não podia e ao invés, voltou a beijá-lo, enfiando as unhas com uma força um pouco desnecessária nos ombros dele.

Logo após ela, ele chegava e usou da mesma coisa que ela usara para evitar o grito, beijando-a com toda a intensidade que sentia. Quando terminou, ele não tinha mais forças, e quase desabou com tudo em cima dela, mas ele não ia machucá-la.

Usou o que restava de sua força para virá-los, de forma que Hermione ficasse em cima dele, a cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço. Saiu de dentro dela, ambas as respirações pesadas e entrecortadas.

"A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes." Comentou, dando um risinho enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela.

"Acho que sim." Ela respondeu, rindo também.

Um momento de silêncio para que os dois apreciassem o que tinha acabado de acontecer. De uma forma ou de outra, aquilo mudava um pouco o relacionamento dos dois. Porque, mesmo que não tivesse sido de fato a primeira vez, foi a vez que mais significara.

"Ronald." Hermione falou, séria de repente.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, apreensivo.

"Nós estamos na cama da Ginny." Ela respondeu, enquanto virava o rosto para escondê-lo no pescoço dele.

Ron começou a rir, uma risada cheia de humor, que logo contagiou Hermione e os dois se virão em um momento de risadas histéricas.

"A gente troca o lençol." Hermione falou, pegando a camisa de Ron no chão e colocando para que pudesse se levantar e catar o resto das roupas.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?" Ron perguntou, sentando na cama.

"Oras, arrumando o quarto." A morena respondeu, colocando as roupas de forma organizada na própria cama.

Ron pegou a varinha e trancou a porta, puxando a namorada para si.

"Nada disso." Ele respondeu, tirando a camisa dela. "Quem disse que a gente terminou?"

"Mas é a cama da Ginny, Ronald!" Ela falou, enquanto ele a puxava para que se deitasse. "A gente não pode pelo menos trocar de cama?"

"Não." Ron falou, voltando a beijar seu pescoço. "Em troca pela vez que ela e o Harry se traçaram na minha cama."

"Ronald Bilius W -

Hermione não conseguiu terminar porque Ron a beijou em cheio nos lábios.


End file.
